


Chris' Feast

by TheJoshoraptor



Series: Chris' Undisclosed Desires [2]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Homosexuality, mmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMM, taste good chunky delicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJoshoraptor/pseuds/TheJoshoraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their confession of love, Dom and Chris get straight to the bedroom with no questions asked. When put in the situation of gay anal sex, Chris is suddenly in his element, and asserts his dominance with style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris' Feast

After returning to stage and performing the rest of the set, Chris and Dom retreated to Chris' home for some serious man love. Not holding back, Chris pushed Dom against the wall as their lips met, as his incredibly erect penis burst through his zipper to meet Dom's jeans. Dom immediately got to work, wrapping his lips around the throbbing mass; Chris moaned in delight. Chris knotted his fingers into Dom's hair, and Dom, sensing Chris's sheer need, increased the efficiency of his work, maximising the speed of his tongue on Chris's hot, pulsing shaft. 

Dom smiled, feeling Chris's heartbeat pounding through his cock and into his mouth, and he slid his hand slowly up between Chris's upper inner thigh, evoking a sharp but long intake of breath in Chris as he absorbed the almost unbearable multiple layers of stimulation he was receiving, feeling it soothe and exorcise the twisted, hushed demons from his past, preventing him from letting his true feelings for Dom be set free...  
"I know you've suffered," whispered Dom, feeling Chris's sweating flesh shiver as he bent his neck back and moved his darting tongue from hard shaft to Chris's b..."GRAB MY BOLLOCKS", Chris's sheer lust for Dom's slender frame, particularly his sweet, sweet waif boy child ass as Chris now saw it, took over his entire body, every hair trembling, his cock harder than ever, pushing against its own flesh as if undisclosed desire itself were fit to burst out and into Dom's digestive system, one way or another. 

"Oh, Jesus, Chris" Chris grasped Dom's chiselled cheek bone and smashed his lips together with his own, forcing his tongue into the tiny spaces between their jaws, not allowing Dom to take a breath before Chris spun him round, taking his hips between his strong, sturdy Bass-playing thighs, rubbing his member deliberately, slowly, purposefully against Dom's anus. Dom's nipples hardened, having never experienced such a thing before, he felt submissive and powerless, weak and childlike, like Chris could destroy him with a touch...

Chris's voice was trembling, low, like an earthquake;   
"I'll make you feel pure." 

He FORCED his giant penis into Dom's delicate, un-lubricated arsehole, Dom screaming in equal measures of sheer, utter agony and deep pleasure to every nerve-ending in his body, he felt himself begin to bleed and chafe as Chris thrust, grunting, as rhythmically and darkly as he plays, his mind was burning with blind sadist love for Dom's now vulnerable figure. Chris released his grip on Dom's right hip and reached for Dom's dick; 

"AHH CHRIS I THINK I LOV..." 

"I WON'T LET ME BE DENIED" Chris hissed, finally absorbed in his own self-worth.  
Finding Dom's dick as hard as his own- Chris, still violently barraging his way into Dom's organ systems, began pumping. It didn't take much, soon Dom was writhing, sweating, exhausted already by suspended exalted ecstasy, whimpering and Chris too was on the brink, thinking only of Dom - finally open, finally his own, finally... "YOUR INNOCENCE IS MINEEEEE" Chris screamed in unison with Dom's climax as they both ejaculated, Chris spilling deep into Dom, burying it where it could never be shrouded again. 

Then Matt walked in.


End file.
